


A Home-Cooked Breakfast

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim can actually cook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jim does like to spoil Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home-Cooked Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skullandridingcrop on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skullandridingcrop+on+tumblr).



“There’s no need to look so _smug_. I do like to cook every once in a while.” Jim’s expression gave him away as he tossed the words at his lover, however, smile breaking through his attempt at a scowl. It didn’t help that Sherlock looked absolutely adorable and fuckable, all wrapped up in nothing more than Jim’s blanket and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Is it ready yet?” Sherlock mumbled in response, sticking his lower lip out just because he knew Jim couldn’t resist him pouting.

Rolling his eyes, Jim slid the second omelette onto another plate and carried them both over to the table, where silverware and glasses of fresh orange juice already sat.

“Spoiled prat,” Jim murmured, taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from Sherlock before sliding into the seat opposite him for breakfast.


End file.
